


Dance in the Rain

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Dance in the Rain by Janna Kramer (Pandora)





	Dance in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Dance in the Rain by Janna Kramer (Pandora)

Optimus holds her small servos in his as he pulls her out into the water falling from the Earth sky. His smile graces his faceplates as his mask is retracted. The Prime pulls her to his larger frame as they start dancing. Pulses into the dance she glances to the opening of the Ark to see the Autobots lining the edge. Jazz smirks and pulls his black and white Praxian out into the rain. 

 

Years later Snowdream and Jazz sit on the cliff as the storm blows in. Jazz glances over to her holding out his servo, “Wanna dance?” 

“Thought you’d never ask,” she takes his servo.


End file.
